Someday Soon
by Goddess Romi Saoirse
Summary: Matthew and Elizabeta are blind to the feelings they have for one another. In the end their feelings come to light at the worst possible time, how will their love stand this tragedy?


_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hetalia, which includes all of its wonderful characters. Once again I do not own Matthew (Canada) or Elizabeta (Hungary).

This is a **Hetalia** challenge entry for the **5, 10, 20, 50, 70, 100 Fandoms Challenge** (HPFC).

_**Pairing:**_ Matthew (Canada)/ Elizabeta (Hungary)

_**Rating:**_ T for Teen.

* * *

** Someday Soon**

* * *

"_Please, don't leave me…" _

_The words drifted on the night air, warm breath ghosted across heated flesh. Blue eyes dimmed as they stared at her pale face, bloodied hands caressing her cheek. Matthew felt like he couldn't breathe; the words he wanted to use to comfort her didn't come. It was alright because Elizabeta didn't want him to spew words of false hope; they both knew what was happening._

"_It's okay to say it," Elizabeta whispered, her eyes flickering to the side before catching his again. A lone tear slid down her cheek, lips trembling with the effort to stay strong. _

_Matthew shook his head, turning away and swallowing the despair that must have showed on his face. The metallic smell hung heavy in the air, it caused his stomach to churn. "It's not that bad," His voice was hoarse and weakly, cradling the girl in his arms closer. Denial. He was trying to convince himself that Elizabeta wasn't dying in his arms. That it was all a bad dream, he'd wake up soon and they'd both meet up at school. Just like always, they'd fight on the way to the library before settling down and working on their assignments._

_He looked over at the wreck that used to be his car, now it was a flaming, twisted up metal on the other side of the small creek. The rocky incline that they have tumbled down led to a small creek and that in turn led into a park nearby. Matthew looked to his right and up the hill they'd rolled down, he remembered it all perfectly. Elizabeta was texting away and chewing him out at the same time. A thing only she could manage to do so flawlessly, he mused to himself. A car came out of nowhere, shooting around the corner like a bat out of hell. Elizabeta screamed when their car jerked suddenly, Matthew had tried swerving to avoid the other car._

_They weren't that lucky. The unidentified car hit the tail end of the passenger side, sending the two teens and the car over the rail on the left side lane. Matthew's head hit the roof of the car, teeth clicking together sharply and blood soon filled his mouth. Elizabeta's scream rang through again, her seatbelt had been off and she was pitched forward – head slamming into the dashboard but the air bag didn't come up. They were suspended in the air for only a moment but Elizabeta was drifting out her seat, falling into the backseat. _

_Time restarted and one of the windows exploded on impact with the ground again. Glass shot forth, cutting the side of his face while both him and Elizabeta were tossed around like rag dolls._

_Elizabeta shifted in his arms, a pained whine slipping past her lips is what shook Matthew out his thoughts. She raised her hand to cup his cheek, the action sluggish and wavering. She gave him a small smile, her hand falling back – no longer having the strength to keep it up. "We'll be together again… someday." Her words were soft, almost breathless as her eyes slipped shut._

"_But I love you…" Matthew choked out, hoping that the words would somehow bring his lost love back from the other side._

* * *

Smoke.

Matthew absolutely hated the smell of it, well that is to say when he wasn't smoking. It was kind of weird but that was Matthew for you, the very definition of weird or strange. The reason why he particularly hated it this morning was because he had been too lazy to go outside yesterday. As a result of this laziness he had one cigarette in his room, with the window open to keep the smoke from getting in. Even after all the precautions his room still smelled of smoke, a very annoying smell to wake up to. With a tired sigh the teen rolled out of bed, slapping his alarm clock to stop the horrid sound echoing in his room.

"Matthew, are you up in there?" A muffled voice sounded from the other side of his room door. It was his mother and she sounded intoxicated already, how was it possible to drink so early in the morning?

"Yeah, I'm up. Go lie down mom." Matthew called back, swallowing thickly to coat his dry throat.

He moved around his room like some sort of zombie, moaning and groaning about having to wake up early. Matthew barely realized his phone was ringing, his head whipped around looking for the source of the noise. He crawled around the room, tossing clothes and other things left and right. Finally he came upon the small device, freeing it from its prison inside an old sneaker.

"What?" Was the breathless greeting the teen growled into the phone, flopping onto his bed.

"Don't talk to me like that, Matthew Marquis Williams!" A distinctly enraged voice of the feminine variety yelled from the other line. "This is the third time I've called you, you are late for class!"

Matthew eyes shot to the clock, reading the time before swearing and promptly hanging up on his nagging friend. The next twenty minutes was a complete blur for the teen, between showering and tearing his room apart to find clothes. Matthew only had enough time to shove a pop tart into his mouth before running out the door.

The trek to school was uneventful, Matthew missed his first class altogether and didn't get to his locker but he made it to school. However, he did manage to drag himself into his drama class, throwing himself into the closest available seat.

"Well, well, look what we have here." A voice to his right drew his attention; it was Elizabeta, the same girl whom had called him this morning. She stood beside her desk which was to the right of his, hands on her hips and foot tapping expectantly. Matthew got the oddest feeling of foreboding as the blonde haired girl in front of him stared him down. Suddenly he remembered why Elizabeta would be so upset with him; he had hung up on her.

"H-hey Elizabeta how's it –"

Elizabeta smacked him upside his head, "Don't give me that shit, you hung up on me this morning when you specifically told me to call you to wake you up." She hissed, effectively cutting him off. The auburn haired girl then whipped a sheet of paper from seemingly nowhere and slammed it on Matthew's desk. "Here's your fucking warm-up."

With that said the girl spun around on her heel and stalked off, the motion causing her hair to whip around and the scent of jasmine permeated the air. Matthew inhaled deeply before her knew what he was doing, savoring the scent and filing the information away for later. Rubbing the back on his head Matthew looked at the sheet on his desk. It wasn't until he felt the holes burning into him that he looked up to see some of his classmates openly staring at him. "What are ya'll looking at?"

The others hurriedly turned away, pretending to be doing their assignment but were really gossiping – the only thing anyone in this town seemed to be good at. With a tired sigh Matthew peered out the window, the sky looked grey and the clouds were rolling in pretty fast. 'Looks like rain,' He thought, tapping the edge of his desk with a pencil.

When lunch finally rolled around Matthew personally wanted to bash his head in for even deciding to come to school. After buying something from the vending machine he sat down at his usual table. It was one of the round ones, on the right side of the lunch room near the front.

"Why are we always sitting here for lunch?" Elizabeta huffed, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"What is this 'we' nonsense, I sit here and you show up and do the same thing…every day." Matthew responded, leaning his head in on the palm of his hand. Elizabeta tossed her bag in the chair beside her," Ha bloody ha, you're so funny." She grumbled, setting down her lunch tray with a little more force than actually needed.

"Ah, but it is what I do." Matthew grinned, chuckling a bit as he sat back in his chair – slouching a little. "Now that we have the pleasantries out the way, what do you want?" His eyes narrowed, trying to figure out the girl's motive for sitting with him today. While he was studying her face he might as well examine the rest of her.

He hadn't had the opportunity this morning; her auburn hair was slightly curled today. A black rose sat on the right side of her hair, an oversized blue button up on top of a black tank top covered her torso. Faded blue jeans that were torn in some places cover her legs and a pair of muddy worn brown boots completed it all. Matthew snapped out of his thoughts when a fry drenched in ketchup smacked him in the face. "The hell?" He exclaimed, eyebrow twitching in his growing anger.

"That's for not paying attention to me when I'm talking to you!" Elizabeta laughed flashing a victorious smile and the victory/peace sign. She took great pleasure in seeing Matthew barely restraining his anger while wiping ketchup off his face.

"I was just trying to figure out if you were going for the butch or slob look for today." Once that was said Matthew quickly grabbed his stuff and made a run for it. He cackled evilly on his way out of the lunchroom, ducking behind freshman when food was thrown.

When the final bell of the school day had rung fifteen students were placed into Saturday detention, three students sent to the nurse, and six lucky – or unlucky students if you think about, were suspended. Matthew was one of those unlucky souls; fortunately it wasn't because he started the food fight. His reason for being suspended was – "Damaging school property?" Alfred parroted; staring at his friend wide eyed. Well, at least that's what Matthew thought he was trying to achieve but spaghetti sauce were covering most of the frames on Alfred's glasses.

"Yeah man, what a bunch of shit." Matthew grumbled, kicking a can of half full soda.

"My Pepsi!" Alfred squawked, diving forward as if to salvage the spilt drink now soaking into the sidewalk. "Damn it Matt!" He stood, turning on his best friend and younger brother with a pout. "I had plans for that soda."

"Sorry." Matthew apologized sheepishly, ruffling the back of hair. "How about I buy you a three liter as pay back?" He suggested, bumping his brother's shoulder.

Alfred readily agreed and forgiving him then launching into an animated tale of how he acquired some comic book that he'd been searching for on eBay. That was his brother, the superhero nerd. Some chicks seemed to like that and his out-of-this world borderline rude personality. Alfred was very popular; while Matthew wasn't as popular as him he wasn't at the bottom of the social ladder.

"Hey Williams!"

Both brothers turned around even though they had different last names, they had different mothers after all. It was Elizabeta, her clothing dirty from the food fight during the second lunch period – their lunch. Matthew hid behind Alfred; he was slightly taller than the two and was a tab bit muscular. "H-hey there, Elizabeta. Might I say that you are looking quite beautiful… covered in food." He gave a nervous laugh, waving at her while still hiding.

"Yo, Eliza!" Alfred greeted enthusiastically with a large grin.

"Enough with the chit-chat, let's go you're taking me to the mall." The angry girl walked right past the two boys, catching Matthew by his collar and dragging him away. "Hey, Alfred. Bye, Alfred."

"No!" Matthew cried out with tears streaking down his face much to his elder brother's immense amusement. "Alfred, help me!"

"Sorry bro, I have football practice in like… ten minutes!" He yelled, looking to his superman watch with horror. "See you at home, catch you lovebirds later!" With that Alfred ran off at full speed to the locker rooms.

It was much later that day after hours of milling about the mall with Elizabeta on her killer shopping spree that the two found themselves settling down in the food court. They'd only gone to the mall after a much need but too quick shower and change of clothes. It was mostly due to Matthew's complaint about the stench of spoiled milk emitting from _Elizabeta's_ hair. Right now, Elizabeta was watching akin to fascinated horror as Matthew devoured three double cheesy cheeseburgers and chili cheese fries. Said male chose that moment to look up with a pickle hanging out his mouth, "Wha?" He said around a mouthful of meat and condiments. The disgusted look on Elizabeta's face was on a new level entirely but her friend didn't seem to take any notice at all.

"I'm ready to go now; I don't think my stomach can take your disgusting eating habits." She mumbled, holding her stomach and standing to dump her trash in the waste bin.

Matthew sighed forlornly, bagging the rest of his precious meal with a gloomy air. "I didn't even get to my desserts…" He whined and even went so far as to sniffle.

Having had enough of his one man show, Elizabeta took hold of her shopping bags and stomped off to the parking lot. Matthew stared after her, _I wonder if I can eat the last cheeseburger._ He briefly entertained the thought but then shook his head. It was getting late and they would need to be home soon.

"You sure took your merry fucking time." Elizabeta hissed and stomped her foot in anger. "Can you walk any slower?"

"Well I suppose I could try but you see I'm on this tight schedule so…" He said cheekily, darting forward to press a kiss to her cheek then dancing away when Elizabeta tried to hit him. "Aw what's wrong? No kisses for your boyfriend?" Matthew teased, unlocking the car doors and sliding into the seat – leaving a sputtering auburn haired Hungarian behind.

"For the millionth time this year, you are not my boyfriend!"

He only smirked in amusement, waiting until Elizabeta was comfortable in the car to pull out the parking lot. "When will you learn that I'm not giving up, especially since I know you like me too."

She ignored him, the soft click of her seatbelt the only sound he heard. "You're an idiot." Elizabeta said after fifteen minutes or so of silence. She heard her phone vibrate but it wasn't in her pocket, unbuckling herself she turned in her seat and looked through her bags for the small device.

"Why am I an idiot again?" Matthew asked, looking over out the corner of his eye to ogle her backside.

After retrieving her cell phone Elizabeta turned back around and slid down in her seat. She immediately started text and popping gum. _Wait, when did she get gum?_ Matthew thought questioningly. He had already tuned out Elizabeta's verbal assault on his character. Thoughts drifting momentarily to more pleasing things like cheeseburgers.

A horn blared in front of him and Matthew came back to reality. "Matthew look out!" Elizabeta screamed, dropping her phone and fumbling to pull on her seatbelt. The car swerved from Matthew's hard turn to avoid the oncoming car. A flash of white light was all they saw and then the crunching metal sound of their car being hit. The car skidded, slamming into the left lane rail and tipping over rolling down the incline.

When the paramedics arrived it had begun to rain, Matthew still sat crouched over Elizabeta's body. He didn't hear their concerned questions or feel their hands tugging at his arm. His vision was blurry, whether it was from the rain or tears he wasn't sure. He didn't know, he was sure… he wasn't sure. The scene – Elizabeta's final moments played over and over in his head.

"_We'll be together again… someday."_


End file.
